Skriiiiiik
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Le rêve agité d'un Tony fatigué … Ou envies de meurtre de mille et une façons.


_Bonjour. Hum. Cet OS ne doit absolument pas être pris au sérieux. Juste une envie de loufoque émanant de dialogues loufoques de gmail. Donc voilà. Hum._

_*s'en va en sautillant, un écureuil rose sur la tête*_

* * *

« Skriiiiiiik » fit le petit scratch du gant de boxe enserrant le poignet de Tony tandis que ce dernier l'enlevait avec délicatesse et patience.

- Heuuu, vous faites quoi, là, vous ? Demanda Adam d'une voix au timbre très légèrement voilé d'une once d'inquiétude.

- J'enlève mes gants.

- Ah. Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est mieux. Pour les sensations.

Adam tendit ses paumes vers lui, laissant ses iris s'attarder quelques secondes sur les deux gros gants de boxe qui enserraient ses 10 jolis petits doigts. Et tourna la tête vers son voisin de droite, crispant sa bouche d'un air paniqué. Le voisin en question lui témoigna lui aussi son inquiétude en lui offrant en écho un coup d'un œil alarmé. Oui, d'un œil.

Puis …

- DiNozzo … gronda le voisin en tentant de se reprendre.

- Oui, Kortounet ?

- Ne joue pas à ça. Grinça le CIAïen en lui offrant un mono-regard extrêmement méchant.

- A quoi ? Répliqua l'italien en faisant craquer ses jointures.

Tony observa la glotte de son ennemi trembloter tandis qu'il régurgitait lentement, et laissa un sourire déjà grand s'étendre jusqu'aux extrémités de ses oreilles.

- Qui veut passer prioritaire ? Lança-t-il en faisant glisser son regard le long de l'assemblée. Jumbo ?

- Quoi ? S'affola le concerné.

- Comment ça, « quoi » ? Les antennes paraboliques qui te servent d'organes auditifs ne t'ont pas permis d'ouïr ma sentence ?

Jumbo inspira fortement par les narines et expira un filet d'air très tremblotant.

- Je … J'apprécie l'offre, mais je préfère faire continuer mon supplice dans l'attente, pour bien vous montrer ô combien je regrette.

Tony laissa passer deux secondes, son regard blasé fixé sur l'homme dans une expression profonde mêlant désarroi et moquerie.

- Tu sais que je devrais te jeter par la fenêtre rien que pour te faire penser à l'énormité que tu viens de dire, là ?

- AAAAH ! S'écria d'une voix aigue un des pensionnaires.

- Alors, princesse, on se réveille ? S'amusa Tony en faisant quelques pas vers Saleem. Bonjouuur.

- Je … Je suis où, là ?! S'écria le terroriste affolé en regardant autour de lui.

Le ring se composait en tout et pour tout d'un certain nombre de chaises alignées, le tout dans un joli demi-arc de cercle, chacune ayant en son sein un être merveilleux … merveilleux parce qu'attaché au siège, merveilleux parce que, pour certain, revenu d'entre les morts, et merveilleux parce que très facilement atteignable.

- Bonjour. Se présenta le voisin de Saleem affolé en lui offrant un signe de tête courtois.

Le terroriste leva un coin de lèvre dans une grimace dégoutée, totalement paumé.

- Erk. C'est quoi votre tête ? Vous avez pris un bain trop long ? Déblatéra-t-il face au visage flasque et humide de son charmant voisin.

- On ne meurt pas tous de morts nobles, renifla le concerné en regrettant de s'être montré poli.

Tony laissa un rire lui échapper, heureux de voir la Grenouille dans cet état déplorable. Encore plus heureux en constatant que les relents de batracien que l'homme dégageait semblait fortement incommoder les sensibles narines de son autre voisin l'illustre Ray Cruz.

- Un peu d'air, peut-être ? Demanda-t-il à l'être en question, s'approchant de l'autre CIArïen.

Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et envoyant son poing voler dans la joue osseuse de son invité. Au ralenti, il vit ses phalanges entrer en contact avec la joue mal rasée du monstre. Sa peau bougea par vagues, agitée par l'onde de choc.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, laissant s'échapper quelques importuns postillons tandis qu'un son étrange sortait de ses cordes vocales, dérangé dans sa modulation par la posture inhabituelle que venait de prendre la mâchoire de Ray.

La tête de l'homme suivit sa course en percutant le dossier en bois de la chaise très inconfortable sur laquelle il était assis.

- Héhé. Même pas mal. Jubila Tony en bougeant ses doigts, se sentant des pouvoirs de surhomme.

Il sortit une petite feuille de sa poche arrière et la tendit, pliée en quatre, à Adam qui la reçut dans son gant de boxe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda ce dernier, méfiant.

- Un message de Ziva te disant comment te sortir de ce mauvais plan, répondit l'italien avec le même sourire. Bonne chance pour l'ouvrir.

Les beaux yeux de l'israélien s'humidifièrent soudainement, tandis qu'avec toute la frustration du monde sur ses faibles épaules il se mettait à tenter tant bien que mal de déplier ce foutu bout de papier.

- A toi, Rivkin, … reprit Tony en marchant à la rencontre d'un autre personnage entravé à sa chaise. On a quelque chose à dire ?

- Mrefuikésolé.

- Pardon ?

- Jesuisdésolé.

- Hein ?

- Je-suis-désolé.

- Certes. Pas autant que moi. Jubila Tony en claquant des doigts.

Ce qui eut pour mérite, comme par magie, de faire apparaître un serpent droit sur les genoux de l'homme. Qui se mit à hurler comme une fillette.

L'italien s'avança vers une autre victime.

- Saleem … Je te présente Squirrel.

L'homme déglutit. Ses iris sombres ne pouvaient de détacher des deux globes oculaires d'un noir de jais braqués sur lui. L'écureuil, campé sur ses pattes arrières, tranquillement assis sur les genoux du terroriste, était parfaitement immobile. Seuls les légers frémissements de son petit museau noir et humide trahissaient sa vivacité. Il tourna légèrement sa tête sur le côté, l'oscillant vers le haut, sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Son museau se fronça. Les griffes aiguisées de ses pattes avant, en se touchant, émirent un minuscule bruit qui parvint assourdissant aux oreilles de Saleem.

Puis, lentement, il fit glissa sa patte avant droite derrière son oreille, pour gratouiller une zone sensible sous son pelage rose. Quelques petites paillettes toxiques tombèrent alors en virevoltant.

- Squiiiiick. Fit l'animal satisfait.

- Hiiiik. Répondit Saleem dont le visage entier tremblait par vagues, pris de minies convulsions dues à la panique.

- Je vous laisse faire connaissance. Stipula Tony en s'éloignant vers une autre victime.

Le long du trajet, il évalué l'aspect physique de certaines d'entre elles.

- Aaah, Rivkin, je vois que le serpent a évaluée la longueur de tes intestins ? Ca fait mal, hein ? Je trouvais que ça allait bien avec l'expression « langue de vipère ». Héhé. Expression que tu maitrises… Et je te prie, rentre moi ce muscle salivaire au fin fond de ton réceptacle buccal. Je comprends ton traumatisme mais ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir l'air d'un poisson asthmatique.

- Hhhhh.

- Ray, s'il te plait, arrête avec cette tête de yorkshire constipé ça me perturbe. Lança nonchalamment Tony en passant devant le concerné.

- MES YEUX ! NON ! Hurla soudainement Adam en jetant la feuille, qu'il venait enfin d'ouvrir, loiiin devant lui.

Il plaqua ses gants devant son visage en tremblant. Intrigué, Tony s'avança pour regarder la photo qui venait de tomber au sol.

- Aaaah, autant pour moi, c'est en fait une photo de notre mission sous couverture. Hum. Torride.

- JE TE DETESTE ! Hurla l'israélien qui se mit à sombrer dans les abimes d'une folie dévastatrice, des larmes pleins les yeux.

- Gnihihi.

- Tony ?

- J'arrive, j'arrive, tout le monde va y passer soyez sûrs. J'ai encore là … une scie sauteuse … une anguille … une ninja … l'accessoire du parfait petit chimiste … hmmmm … Pas mal de matos, les gars. Ari ? On passe au fil pour couper du fromage ? Parait que ça coupe bien. J'ai du vinaigre pour soigner, aussi.

- Tony ?

- Oooooh tiens, je l'avais oubliée ! Regarde, Adam, une grenade !

- TONY ?

- Quoi ? Qui m'appelle ? Jumbo ? Volontaire pour tester le poil à gratter urticant aromatisé à l'acide ?

Une poigne violente venue d'un endroit inconnu attrapa Tony par les épaules et le secoua violemment comme un prunier.

L'italien cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, trois fois, puis les rouvrit sur un monde parallèle.

Où le Gibbs qu'il avait en face de lui était fichtrement ressemblant au vrai.

Ah …

Peut-être était-ce finalement ce monde-là, le réel …

Tony sentit une pointe de désillusion et de déception lui monter à la bouche, tandis que ses yeux clignotaient furieusement pour s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement.

Plus de ring.

Juste un open space.

Un Gibbs.

Et une légère coulée de bave.

Ah.

Tony tenta tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, se redressant sur son siège un peu trop confortable, et essaya aussi d'éviter le regard de son patron.

- Ca va, Boss ? Demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

- Moi, oui. Mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as braillé « Squirrel, attaque ! » pendant ton sommeil.

* * *

_Muahaha. Alors ? Ma douce folie vous a-t-elle atteinte ?_


End file.
